Kuume
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Eren on jälleen kerran myöhässä kapteenin oppitunnilta ja Levi päättää lähteä hakemaan hänet itse. Varoitukset sisällä. LevixEren
**A/N** : Ja taas kerkesin aloittaa yhden uuden ficin samalla kun viivytän kahden muun jatkamista. D: Mutta jatkan kyllä niitäkin heti kun aika sallii!

Mutta miksi taas uusi ficci? Noh, tein sellaisen itselleni hyvin harvinaisen tempun, että luin kirjan. Siis ihan tavallinen fantasiatyylisen kirjan. (Tässä pitää tietää, etten lue ikinä.) Ihastuin sen kirjoitustyyliin ja halusin heti testata sitä omien juttujeni kirjoittamisessa. Yleensähän siis kirjoitan imperfektissä (mennyt aikamuoto) ja "olevinaan" kaikkitietävällä kertojalla, joka kuitenkin puhuu pääosin tietyn henkilön näkökulmasta. Koska tykkäsin lukea tätä kirjaa, jossa aikamuoto oli preesens ja kertoja oikeasti kaikkitietävä, halusin kokeilla sitä itsekin. Tuloksesta sitten taas en tiedä, mutta tulipahan testattua.

Tähän väliin sanon myös, että on ollut ilahduttavaa huomata, että ihmiset kommentoivat ficceihini ja odottavat jatkoa. Jee! Pidetään suomalaisen fanfictionin lippu korkealla. :D Rehellisesti sanottuna en nimittäin odottanut näille tarinoille yhtäkään suomalaista lukijaa, mutta toisin kävi. Ehkä joskus vielä innostun kääntämään juttua myös englanniksi mutta sitä ennen jatketaan tämän äidinkielen parissa. Ja kirjoitustyylistä vielä sen verran, että varsinkin te jotka luette useampaa tarinaani, kommentoikaa ihmeessä kumpi tyyli on parempi!

Anyway, tämä on siis vain yksiosainen ficci, johon ei tule ainakaan suoranaista jatko-osaa.

Ja mikäli kirjoitukset ylipäätään yhtään miellyttävät, tilatkaa tuo author-sivuni niin näette aina mitä uutta tänne ilmestyy.

 **Varoitukset:** Angst, kiroilu, jonkinlainen viittaus huumeiden käyttöön, itsetuhoisuus.

* * *

Kuume

Arminin kädet ovat puristuneet nyrkeiksi hänen seuratessaan sinisillä silmillään kapteeni Leviä, joka kulkee Trainees Squad-jäsenien rivistön ohitse yhä uudelleen kiroten hampaidensa välistä. Sateen pehmittämään kuraiseen nurmikkoon jää painaumia hänen saappaistaan. Hän on tapansa mukaan kiillottanut ne aamulla, mutta nyt hänen työnsä on valunut hukkaan, sillä muta on tahrinut saappaiden kärjet ruskeilla kurapisarolla.

Kapteeni ei kuitenkaan enää jaksa edes välittää koko asiasta. Hän saisi saappaansa jälleen kiiltäviksi ennen iltaa.

Ja hän myös tietää, kuka ne saisi kiillottaa…

"Missä helvetissä se penska on?" Hänen matala puheensa kuulostaa siltä kuin hän kysymisen sijaan vain ajattelisi ääneen. Hän tietää kyllä, ettei Trainees Squad-nuorillakaan ole mitään havaintoa Erenistä. Armin liikehtii hermostuneesti paikallaan ja puree hampaansa yhteen. Hemmetin Eren, miksi hänen pitää olla myöhässä juuri tänään? Päivänä, jona itse kapteeni kouluttaa heille 3D Manuever Gearien käyttöä.

Jos myöhästyy vaikkapa Hanjin pitkäveteiseltä teoriatunnilta, saa paikallaolotodistukseen mustan merkinnän. Jos myöhästyy kapteenin tunnilta, saa mustan silmän.

Jean siirtää painoaan jalalta toiselle Arminin vieressä ja hänen katseestaan näkee, että poika on aivan yhtä hermona kuin Armin itsekin. Erenillä tosiaan olisi selitettävää jahka hän saapuisi tunnille. Muillakin rivistön nuorilla näyttäisi olevan hankaluuksia pysyä paikallaan ja monet yrittävät salaa kurkistella olkansa yli toivoen näkevänsä Erenin juoksemassa mäkeä ylös heidän luokseen. Ihan jo siksi, että mikäli yksi puuttuu, on kapteenilla tapana jakaa oikeutta kerralla koko joukolle.

Taivas on muuttunut uhkaavan harmaaksi ja hiljalleen voimistuva tuuli heiluttelee nuorten tummanvihreiden viittojen helmoja. Muutama vesipisara putoaa maahan ja Armin tuntee yhden laskeutuvan suoraan poskelleen. Kaatosade tästä enää puuttuisikin.

Ei ole yleistä eikä myöskään harvinaista, että Eren myöhästyy tunnilta. Hän on ehkä koko joukon motivoitunein ja hänellä on koulutukseen vaadittavaa intoa, mutta virheettömän huolellinen hän ei aina ole. Kapteenin tunnilta myöhästyminen on jo todella paha virhe, mutta erityisen tilanteesta tekee se, että myöskin Mikasa näyttäisi olevan kateissa.

Eikä Mikasa myöhästy koskaan.

"Arminhan se oli, vai mitä?" Kapteeni kysyy vilkuillen vaaleahiuksista poikaa kulmiensa alta. Kun blondi nyökkää, hän jatkaa, "Etkö tosiaan tiedä, missä ystäväsi ovat?"

"En, herra kapteeni. Näin heidät viimeksi eilisaamuna eivätkä he tuolloin ilmoittaneet olevansa tänään poissa." Armin puhuu totta, mutta kapteeni näyttää epäileväiseltä. Hän tietää, että Armin, Eren ja Mikasa ovat aina yhdessä ja yleensä myös hyvin perillä toistensa tekemisistä.

Kapteeni murahtaa jotain kääntäen väsyneen katseensa taivasta kohti. Hetken hän näyttää miettivän jotain ja sanoo sitten, "Hyvä on. Käyn itse katsomassa."

Armin nielaisee tahtomattaan ja puraisee alahuultaan. Levi ei ole vielä koskaan lähtenyt hakemaan ketään paikalta puuttuvaa kotiovelta asti. Joko tämän päivän koulutus on erityisen tärkeä tai kapteeni on todella vihainen.

Eren ja Mikasa ovat joka tapauksessa pulassa.

"Te painutte takaisin sisätiloihin ja odotatte siellä Hanjin lisäohjeita," miehen kyllästynyt ääni jatkaa hänen ristiessä kätensä rinnuksilleen. "Tämä ei tarkoita, että saisitte ylimääräisen vapaapäivän. Kukaan ei lähde kotiin niin kauan kuin ne penskat ovat teillä tietämättömillä."

Muutama vastahakoinen tuhahdus rivissä vaikenee nopeasti, kun kapteeni kurtistaa uhkaavasti kulmiaan. Hetken on aivan hiljaista. Sitten Levi kääntyy lähteäkseen.

"Poistukaa."

Armin luo hätääntyneen silmäyksen Jeaniin, joka kuitenkin kääntää katseensa pois hänestä. On sanomattakin selvää, että Jean suorastaan odottaa Erenin saavan rangaistuksen munauksestaan. Eikä hänen todennäköisesti tarvitse odottaa turhaan.

* * *

Kapteeni tuntee taivaalta putoilevien vesipisaroiden määrän lisääntyvän tasaisesti ja kiristää kävelytahtiaan. Vanhan mukulakivitien päässä hän näkee tiilitalon jossa tietää Erenin ja Mikasan majailevan koulutusaikojen ulkopuolella. Sen rappaukset ovat kuluneet ja ikkunankarmit repsottavat, mutta eniten kapteenia häiritsee portaiden eteen unohdettu roskapussi.

Kuvottavaa.

Hän astuu määrätietoisesti puisen oven eteen ja koputtaa sitä nojautuen hieman lähemmäksi kuullakseen liikkuuko sisäpuolella joku. Jos penskat luulevat voivansa lintsata lukittautumalla kotiinsa, ovat he harvinaisen väärässä.

Kapteenin ei kuitenkaan tarvitse odottaa kauaa ennen kuin hän kuulee oven toiselta puolelta vaimeita askelia, jotka kuitenkin pian loittonevat. Hän tuhahtaa ääneen ja suoristaa selkänsä koputtaen uudelleen, tällä kertaa kovemmin. Sisällä tosiaan on joku, joka ei kuitenkaan tule avaamaan ovea. Juuri nyt asia ärsyttää Leviä niin suunnattomasti, että hän olisi valmis vaikka murtautumaan sisään vain voidakseen opettaa sille omahyväiselle penikalle käytöstapoja.

Kapteeni paukuttaa ovea nyrkillään vielä viimeisen kerran ennen kuin se yhtäkkiä narahtaa. Ovea raotetaan niin pienen aavistuksen verran ja kapteeni erottaa vaivoin sen toisella puolella seisovan Mikasan, jonka tummat silmät katsovat väsyneinä lattiaan.

Hetken Levi on valmis tempaisemaan oven auki tytön kädestä, mutta nähdessään Mikasan surullisen katseen hän unohtaa aikeensa.

"Odotan, että sinulla ja sillä penskalla on erittäin hyvä syy poissaoloonne," hän sanoo viileästi työntyen samalla puoliväkisin sisään ovesta. Mikasa ottaa epäröivän askeleen taaksepäin ja kätkee kasvonsa mustien hiustensa taakse saaden kapteenin hieman hämmentyneeksi.

Tämä ei ole hänen tapaistaan.

"Pahoittelen," tyttö sanoo äänellä, joka tulee ulos lähinnä kuiskauksena. "En voinut jättää Ereniä yksin."

Kapteeni tuhahtaa läimäisten oven kiinni perässään ja kiskaisee saappaat jalastaan jättäen ne nurkkaan oven viereen. Lattia näyttäisi olevan likainen jo valmiiksi, joten hän ei vaivaannu pahoittelemaan kengistään irronneita pieniä multapaakkuja.

"Kuka on sanonut, että hänen pitäisi jäädä yksin kotiin? Minun käsitykseni mukaan teidän kummankin on tarkoitus osallistua oppitunneille," hän sanoo hyytävästi vilkuillen samalla ympärilleen, mutta ei näe Ereniä missään.

"Eren ei voi," Mikasa sanoo varovasti ja perääntyy jälleen aavistuksen. "Hän on sairastunut. H-Hän… e-en meinannut saada häntä hereille aamulla… Mutta hän ei anna minun viedä itseään lääkäriin."

Kapteeni tuhahtaa ja riisuu tihkusateen kostuttaman viittansa, jonka levittää viereisen ruokapöydän tuolin selkänojalle. "Näytä minulle missä hän on."

"H-Hän kielsi päästämästä ketään huoneeseensa…"

Kapteenin katse on muuttunut niin jäätäväksi, että Mikasa hätkähtää sen kohdatessa omansa. "En todellakaan välitä. Jos et aio näyttää minulle missä se penikka piileksii, löydän hänet itsekin," hän sanoo ja astuu muutamalla harppauksella viereisen oven eteen ennen kuin pysähtyy vilkaistakseen olkansa yli Mikasaan.

"Tämä on hänen huoneensa, eikö totta?"

Tyttö ei vastaa mitään, joten kapteeni painaa kahvan alas ja astuu sisään. Vanha lautalattia narahtaa hänen jalkansa alla ja hän hapuilee kädellään seinää yrittäen löytää valokatkaisimen. Miksi hitossa joku pitää huonettaan säkkipimeänä keskellä kirkasta päivää?

Lopulta Levin sormet osuvat katkaisijaan ja katossa roikkuva lamppu syttyy valaisten huoneen. Tila on pieni, eikä huoneeseen ole mahtunut juuri muuta kuin sänky, lipasto ja yksi kirjahylly. Muutamia kirjoja lojuu lattian räsymatolla ja vaatekasat nojailevat seiniin.

Mutta silti kapteenin huomion kiinnittää ensimmäisenä haju. Huoneen seisova ilma haisee aivan hielle ja oksennukselle, eikä yksikään ikkuna ole auki.

"Mikasa…" hän kuulee tutun äänen voihkaisevan sängyn pohjalta peittojen alta. "E-Ei valoja…"

"Tsk. Kohta sinä suorastaan toivot, että olisin Mikasa," Levi hymähtää vastaukseksi saaden hahmon sängyllä hätkähtämään. Hän harppaa lattialla olevan vaatekasan yli ikkunan luokse ja avaa sen vetäisten keuhkonsa täyteen raitista ulkoilmaa. "Miksi helvetissä nukut keskellä koulupäivää pimeässä huoneessasi? Ja miksi täällä haisee aivan kuolemalta?"

Eren murahtaa jotain mutta ei käännä katsettaan mieheen päin. Hän on hautautunut tummansinisten peittojen alle niin, että niiden alta näkyy vain toinen käsi, mutta kapteeni huomaa hänen olevan kyljellään kasvot seinään päin. "Olen kipeänä," hän mumisee väsyneesti vetäisten kätensäkin peiton alle. Hän ei tajua miksi kapteenin piti hyökätä kiskomaan häntä sängystään juuri tänään. "Anna minun olla."

Levi sanoo jotain puoliääneen ja Eren kuulee hänen astuvan uhkaavasti lähemmäksi sänkyä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehdi reagoida ennen kuin mies tarttuu tiukasti peiton reunaan ja kiskaisee sen pois hänen päältään. Eren inahtaa tuskaisen kuuloisena yrittäen vetää peiton takaisin, mutta kapteeni on nopeampi ja heittää sen mytyssä lattialle.

"Miksi sinä noin teit?" Eren voihkaisee kietoen paljaat käsivartensa ympärilleen ja vetää jalkansa koukkuun. "T-Täällä on kylmä."

Erenin päällä ei ole mitään muuta kuin vaaleansiniset bokserit, joten sen kapteeni voisi vielä uskoakin. Hän kuitenkin huomaa lukuisat pienet hikipisarat, jotka peittävät tummahiuksisen pojan ihon kauttaaltaan. Erenin selkä helmeilee hiestä, mutta hän näyttäisi silti tärisevän kylmästä.

Ehkei pentu teeskentelekään sairasta...

"Jos sinulla on vain kylmä, miksi hikoilet noin paljon?" Hän töksäyttää pojalle kääntäen sitten katseensa Mikasaan, joka on jäänyt seisomaan oven rakoon. "Onko teillä kuumemittaria?"

"O-On…" Mikasa vastaa vilkaisten olkansa yli olohuoneeseen. "Käyn etsimässä sen."

"Ei," Eren mumisee sängyltä käpertyen epämääräiselle kerälle avaamatta silmiään. "M-Mikasa… Miksi sinä…?"

"Mikasa auttaa minua koska on huolissaan sinusta," kapteeni vastaa silmäillen Ereniä, jonka hengitys on kiihtyy aavistuksen. "En kyllä ymmärrä miksi, koska näytät ihan helvetin terveeltä," hän lisää hyisen sarkastisesti ja kiskaisee sitten säälimättömästi tyynyn pojan pään alta.

"Mh… Mitä hittoa kapteeni?" Eren valittaa kääntäen ensimmäistä kertaa katseensa mieheen. Levi huomaa hänen väsyneiden, punoittavien silmiensä tarkentavan ärtyneesti omiinsa samalla kun Eren pyyhkäisee veltosti hikeä otsaltaan. "Anna se t-takaisin."

Levi heittää tyynyn peiton sekaan lattialle ja avaa läheisen kaapin oven. "Jos sinulla on kuumetta, niin ruumiinlämpösi täytyy saada laskemaan, etkä siis tarvitse peittoa. Ja tyynysi on niin hiessä, että se on suorastaan vastenmielistä," hän sanoo etsien kaapista puhtaita vuodevaatteita. "Ehkä sinulla ei ole tapana vaihtaa lakanoitasi kovin usein, mutta minulla on."

Kapteeni kuulee Erenin hapuilevan takanaan peittoaan lattialta. "Entä sitten?" hän kuulee pojan mutisevan ja huomaa silmäkulmastaan Erenin kiskovan peiton itsepäisesti takaisin päälleen ja hautautuvan takaisin sen alle. "Ei kuulu sinulle."

"Kuuluu, koska aion viipyä täällä jonkin aikaa," Levi vastaa rauhallisesti ja nostaa kaapin hyllyltä löytämänsä petivaatteet viereisen lipaston päälle.

"H-Häh?" Erenin ääni kysyy heikosti peiton alta. "Miksi?"

Kapteeni kävelee takaisin sängyn luokse ja kiskaisee jälleen peiton pois Erenin päältä saaden pojan ärähtämään turhautuneena. Hän nousee istumaan ja siristää vihreitä silmiään kattolampun kirkkaan valon osuessa niihin. "Hemmetti, Kapteeni! Mitä sinä edes teet täällä?" Eren tiuskaisee ja sulkee sitten vaistomaisesti silmänsä. Hiton kirkas valo... Se tuntuu koko ajan vain pahentavan hänen päänsärkyään.

"Jos vain sinä olisit puuttunut oppitunneilta, olisi se vielä ollut melko tavallista," mies vastaa viileästi. "Mutta koska myöskään Mikasa ei ilmestynyt paikalle, päätin tulla katsomaan oletteko te kaksi ylipäätään hengissä."

"No, nyt olet katsonut," Eren tuhahtaa ja kääntyy jälleen kyljelleen kasvot seinään päin. "Voit lähteä."

Kapteeni ei vastaa mitään. Pian Eren kuitenkin kuulee askeleiden lähestyvän huoneensa ovea ja astuvan sisään. "Tässä," Mikasan ääni sanoo ja Levi hymähtää jotain kiitoksen tapaista. Eren arvaa mitä on tulossa ja yrittää kääntyä huitaistakseen, mutta kapteeni painaa kämmenellään hänen päänsä takaisin tyynyyn ja työntää kuumemittarin kärjen hänen korvaansa.

Eren kiroaa hiljaa ja puristaa silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni. Muovinen osa hänen korvakäytävässään tuntuu ikävältä, hänen päätään särkee, eivätkä päälle laitetut valot tai kapteenin tunkeilu helpota asiaa yhtään. Miksi hitossa Levin piti edes tulla tänne? Pitäisi huolen omista asioistaan.

Eren tuntee kapteenin säpsähtävän aavistuksen verran kun mittari piipittää ilmoittaakseen ruumiinlämmön. Hetken mies vain vilkuilee mittaria epäuskoisena ja antaa sen sitten takaisin Mikasalle kääntyen jälleen Erenin puoleen. "Sinulla on todella korkea kuume," Levi toteaa vähän normaalia hiljaisemmalla äänellä. "Vien sinut armeijan sairaalan vastaanotolle," hän paukauttaa yhtäkkiä saaden Erenin vilkaisemaan itseään hämmentynyt ja pelästynyt katse silmissään.

"E-Ei," hän sanoo heikosti mutta päättäväisesti sulkien jälleen silmänsä. "Ei tarvitse, olen ihan ok."

Myös Mikasa katsoo miestä kysyvästi, mutta ei väitä vastaan. Hän tietää, ettei Eren tahdo olla kenellekään vaivaksi mutta uskoo samalla siihen, että kapteeni tietää mitä tekee.

"Ymmärrätkö sinä mitä noin korkea lämpötila tekee kehollesi?" Levi kysyy viileästi Ereniltä ja upottaa kätensä vesiastiaan joka on pojan sängyn viereisellä yöpöydällä. "Se tuhoaa proteiineja. Äläkä kyseenalaista minua, olen tuntenut Hanjin niin kauan, että tiedän tällaisia asioita. Nämä proteiinit ovat aivoissa ja jopa sinulla on sellaiset, vaikkei sitä aina uskoisi," hän lisää huumoriton katse silmissään ja nostaa kätensä vesiastiassa. "Siksi olet vaarassa ja tarvitset apua. Sekä myös kylmempää vettä tähän astiaan."

Mikasa ymmärtää vihjeen kiiruhtaen nostamaan vadin pöydältä ja vie sen mukanaan keittiöön. Eren mulkaisee kapteenia ja sulkee jälleen silmänsä. Jospa miehen läsnäolo onkin vain todella pahaa unta. Eren on niin väsynyt ja huonovointinen, ettei ihmettelisi yhtään vaikka kuvittelisi kaiken mielessään. Ehkä mies olisi häipynyt kun hän avaa silmänsä uudelleen.

Hän tekee sen hyvinkin nopeasti tuntiessaan kylmän ilmavirran pyyhkäisevän paljaan ihonsa ylitse. Eren vilkaisee ikkunaan ja huomaa kapteenin avanneen sitä entisestään. Ja mikä pahinta, Levi ei ole kadonnut mihinkään vaan seisoo yhä hänen edessään näyttäen sekä mietteliäältä, että jollain tapaa huolestuneelta.

Jälkimmäiseltä varmaankin siksi, että kapteeni pelkää toisten Trainees Squad-jäsenien sotkevan keskuksen sisätilat kuraisilla kengillään hänen poissaollessaan...

Mikasa saapuu takaisin ovesta kantaen vesisaavia jonka laskee takaisin yöpöydälle. Eren ehtii juuri luoda epäilevän silmäyksen saaviin ennen kuin kapteeni jo astuu lähemmäksi, kastaa käsipyyhkeen vedessä ja laittaa sen hänen otsalleen.

"Mitä vit…!"

Pyyhe on todella kylmä, märkä ja yksinkertaisesti inhottavan tuntuinen hänen hikisellä otsallaan. Eren yrittää vaistomaisesti kiemurrella kauemmaksi mutta kapteeni pitää hänet paikallaan.

"Milloin olet juonut viimeksi?" Kapteeni kysyy välittämättä Erenin vääntelehtimisestä.

"En muista," Eren voihkaisee heikommin kuin oli tarkoittanut.

Kapteeni pitää pyyhettä yhä hänen otsallaan ja kiinnittää huomionsa Mikasaan. "Toisitko minulle vesilasin?"

Tyttö hymähtää myöntävästi ja katoaa jälleen ovesta ulos. "Turhaa," Eren tuhahtaa yrittäen edelleen vetäytyä kapteenin otteesta. "Ei se pysy alhaalla…"

"Vesikö?"

"Niin."

Levi katsoo poikaa mietteliäästi nostaen pyyhkeen hetkeksi hänen otsaltaan. Hän kyllä saisi penskan lähtemään sairaalaan tavalla tai toisella.

"Tajuatko ollenkaan, kuinka nopeasti kehosi kuivuu ilman vettä," hän mutisee Erenille liu'uttaen märän pyyhkeen takaisin pojan iholle, tällä kertaa kaulalle. Eren puuskahtaa vastahakoisesti ja yrittää työntää kapteenin käden omallaan pois, mutta Levi jatkaa hänen kasvojensa ja kaulansa pyyhkimistä. "En aio kysyä mielipidettäsi. Sinä lähdet mukaani."

Eren ärähtää ja kerää kaikki voimansa noustakseen istumaan. "Hitto vie, kapteeni!" hän huudahtaa, joskaan ei saa kurkustaan ulos kovinkaan kuuluvaa ääntä. "O-Olet jo nähnyt, että olen kipeänä. Mitä vielä haluat? Anna minun olla," Eren jatkaa hänen äänensä heikentyessä tasaisesti loppua kohti.

"Aikuisten tehtävä on pitää huolta _lapsista_ ," kapteeni vastaa korostaen viimeistä sanaa ja saa Erenin kurtistamaan kulmaan. "Olen esimiehesi. Ja aion varmistaa, ettet kuole minun komennossani."

Eren avaa suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta sulkee sen kun Mikasa palaa jälleen huoneeseen. Hänen kätensä tärisevät hieman niiden pidellessä pientä lasia jonka hän on käynyt täyttämässä. Levi ottaa sen, istuu sängyn reunalle ja työntää lasin Erenin käteen.

"Juo."

"Minähän sanoin, ettei se pysy…"

"En välitä. Juo."

Hetken Eren vain tuijottaa kapteenia ilmeettömästi. Levi istuu niin lähellä häntä, että hän tuntee miehen hengityksen toisen poskensa iholla. Yhtäkkiä Erenillä on taas kylmä ja puolikkaan sekunnin ajan hänen ajatustoimintansa on pettää niin pahasti, että hän miltei nojautuu kapteenia vasten.

Lopulta hän kuitenkin vain ottaa lasin Levin kädestä ja juo sen hitaasti tyhjäksi.

"No? Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"

"En, koska sinä olet vielä täällä," kapteeni vastaa. "Mikasa, aion ottaa Erenin mukaani armeijan sairaalapäivystykseen. Sinun ei tarvitse tulla mukaan, me pärjäämme itsekin. Ilmoitan sinulle jotain kautta heti kun tiedämme enemmän," hän sanoo sitten kääntämättä katsettaan tyttöön. "Mutta ensiksi hänet täytyy saada sinne. Voisitko käydä keskuksessa ja hakea meille yhden hevosen?"

"Joo… Kyllä, kapteeni," Mikasa vastaa yllättävän myöntyväisenä ja nostaa tuolilla lojuvan takkinsa pukeakseen sen päälleen. "Palaan kohta. Tee mitä kapteeni sanoo, Eren," hän kuiskaa vielä ennen kuin korjaa kauluksensa ja lähtee. Eren murahtaa jotain vastaukseksi ja siirtyy lähemmäksi seinää. Sen valkoinen tapetti repsottaa alareunasta ja alta paistaa vanha, likaisen värinen maalikerros. Hänen olonsa on juuri sellainen, että pian hän laattaisi lattialle jotain samanväristä. Toivottavasti Levi vain ehtisi häipyä ennen sitä.

Mikasanhan pitäisi olla hänen puolellaan eikä tehdä mitä kapteeni käskee...

"En ihmettele sitä, että teet typeriä päätöksiä ja toimit vastahakoisesti," kapteeni sanoo yhtäkkiä rikkoen hiljaisuuden. "Eikä kukaan pidä lääkäreistä. Mutta silti ihmettelen miksi vastustat ajatusta lähtemisestä noin kovasti."

Eren näyttää säpsähtävän hieman kuullessaan tämän, joskin hän neutraloi reaktionsa nopeasti kääntäen katseensa jälleen toiseen suuntaan. "En vain jaksa," hän töksäyttää hermostuneesti.

Kapteeni ei katso Ereniin. Hieman yllättäen hän sanoo, "Epäilen."

Eren kääntyy aavistuksen vilkaistakseen miestä.

"Jos olisit näin sairas vain jonkun virustartunnan vuoksi, et vastustaisi sairaalaa näin paljon," Levi sanoo tyypillisellä, rauhallisella äänellään. "Välttelet sitä siksi, että olet tehnyt jotain typerää."

Kun Eren ei vastaa mitään, kapteeni hymähtää. "Osuin oikeaan. Mutta mitä sinä sitten teit?" Eren ei vastaa vieläkään. "Poikkesitko paikallisessa ilotalossa ja sait taudin?" Poika kääntyy ja mulkaisee häntä kuolettavasti.

Selvä, se oli ilmeisesti väärä arvaus.

"Söitkö jotain sopimatonta?"

Sitten kapteeni tuntee äkillisen puristavan tunteen rinnassaan, ennen kuin nousee ylös sängyltä katsoen Ereniin. "Söitkö lääkkeitä?" hän kysyy hiljaisemmalla, mutta vaativalla äänellä. Eren vetää ruumiinsa aavistuksen tiukemmalle kerälle ja Levi tarttuu hänen olkapäähänsä kääntääkseen pojan ympäri. Eren katsoo häntä pelästynyt katse silmissään kapteenin otteen tiukentuessa entisestään.

"P-Päästä irti," Eren voihkaisee yrittäen vetäistä olkapäänsä vapaaksi, mutta kapteeni kääntää hänet kokonaan selälleen nauliten katseensa pojan silmiin.

"Mitä sinä söit?" hän tivaa uudelleen yrittäen hillitä nousevaa äänenvoimakkuuttaan. Hitto, joskus tämä penska vielä koituisi hänen kohtalokseen.

Eren puree hampaansa yhteen ja näyttää hetken siltä kuin aikoisi murtua, mutta riuhtaisee lopulta itsensä irti otteesta ja piilottaa kasvonsa käsivartensa alle. Hetken Levi näyttää luovuttavan. Pian Eren kuitenkin kuulee hänen kävelevän ympäri huonetta ja availevan lipaston ja yöpöydän laatikoita.

Eren tietää mitä hän etsii. Ja että Levi myös löytäisi etsimänsä.

Yhtäkkiä äänet loppuvat ja Eren tajuaa, että kapteeni avasi oikean laatikon. Hän yrittää pitää itsensä kasassa ja nostaa toisenkin kätensä kasvojensa eteen valmistautuessaan tulevaan höykytykseen.

"Eren."

Kapteenin ääni kuulostaa aivan joltain muulta kuin häneltä itseltään ja Eren miltei säikähtää kuullessaan kapteenin lausuvan oikean nimensä. Kapteeni tuijottaa ilmeettömänä kädessään olevaa pientä valkoista purkkia, jonka kyljet ovat täynnä pientä tekstiä ja varoitusmerkintöjä. "Miksi?"

Eren ei vastaa, joten Levi istuu takaisin sängylle ja laskee purkin kädestään. Hän tunnistaa kyllä unilääkkeet sellaisia nähdessään, sillä miltei kaikki sotilaat tarvitsevat niitä joskus toipuessaan läpikäymistään taisteluista. Mutta miksi Eren ottaisi niitä yliannostuksen? Pillerit selittäisivät tajuttomuuden, jonka Mikasa oli maininnut aiemmin. Mutta yksin ne eivät aiheuttaneet tällaisia oireita. Eren oli ottanut jotain muutakin, ehkä huumeita. Se täytyisi selvittää myöhemmin sairaalassa.

Joka tapauksessa Eren oli yrittänyt…

"Miksi?" Kapteeni kysyy uudestaan samalla, oudon hiljaisella ja epäuskoisella äänellä. Hän vilkaisee Ereniin, joka yrittää peittää itkuiset kasvonsa turhaan käsillään. Ennen kuin hän ehtii pysäyttää omia liikkeitään, hän huomaa silittävänsä kädellään varovasti pojan paksua, tummanruskeaa tukkaa.

"O-Olen pahoillani, kapteeni," Eren änkyttää hiljaa, eikä edes huomaa vanhemman miehen kosketusta. "M-Minun vain… Minun pitää a-aina pysyä vahvana. E-En voi näyttää Mikasalle, kuinka… vaikeaa se on j-joskus…"

Kapteeni huokaisee tietämättä hetkeen mitä sanoa. Onko Eren ollut jo pitkään tällaisessa kunnossa? Miksei hän ollut huomannut? Levi ei voi syyttää poikaa, onhan hän joutunut kokemaan kauheuksia siitä päivästä asti kun titaanit ensimmäistä kertaa hyökkäsivät Wall Marian sisään. Eren oli menettänyt hyökkäyksessä äitinsä ja kotinsa eikä hänen isästään ollut kuulunut mitään pitkään aikaan. Siltikään kapteeni ei ollut arvannut Erenin kasanneen tätä kaikkea sisälleen, tai että se kaikki joskus purkautuisi pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla.

"Olisit voinut puhua siitä jollekulle," hän sanoo ääneen ensimmäiset mieleensä tulleet sanat saaden tahtomattaan asian kuulostamaan hyvinkin yksinkertaiselta.

"Kuten k-kenelle?"

"Kuten Arminille?"

"A-Armeija on Arminille jo tarpeeksi vaikeaa… En halua a-antaa hänelle enempää huolenaiheita," Eren vastaa yrittäen tasata hengitystään.

"No... Olisit voinut puhua minulle."

Jos tilanne olisi mikä tahansa toinen, Eren olisi saattanut naurahtaa sarkastisesti. Nyt hän kuitenkin tuntee olonsa lähinnä epäuskoiseksi. "S-Sinulle?"

"Niin," kapteeni sanoo matalalla, tyynellä äänellään. "Minussa on paljon ominaisuuksia joista et tiedä. Olisin kyllä kuunnellut…"

Eren ei vastaa mitään vaan yrittää hillitä itkuaan. Hän ei tiedä voisiko tilanne olla enää yhtään nolompi. Hiljaa mielessään hän on kiitollinen siitä ettei ainakaan Mikasa ole näkemässä häntä tällaisessa tilassa.

Niin käsittämättömän noloa…

"Nyt tarvitset kuitenkin apua tuohon kuumeeseesi, mistä se ikinä tulikaan," kapteeni sanoo. "Kun Mikasa tuo hevosen, me lähdemme sairaalaan."

"Ei!" Erenin ääni kuulostaa lähinnä vinkaisulta. "Kun he tajuavat, että y-yritin... H-He kertovat Mikasalle..."

"Käsken heidän pitää päänsä kiinni," kapteeni vastaa alkaen jälleen kuulostaa itseltään. "Sanon heille että pitävät tämän omana asianaan. Voin luvata, ettei Mikasa saa tietää, ellet itse halua kertoa hänelle."

Eren huokaisee yrittäen rauhoittaa itseään.

"Hyvä on," hän vastaa lopulta vastahakoisesti.

Kapteeni ei sano mitään mutta tuntee olonsa helpottuvan tajutessaan, että Eren lähtisi hänen mukaansa suosiolla. Hän katsoo kun poika kurottaa ottamaan t-paitansa lattialta ja vetäisee sen päänsä yli. Sitten hänen huomionsa kiinnittää ulko-oven paukahdus kauempaa.

"Se on Mikasa."

"Ä-Älä kerro hänelle, e-että…!"

"En tietenkään. Sanon vain, että lähdemme nyt," kapteeni vastaa samalla kun keittiöstä kuuluu vaimeaa kopinaa Mikasan riisuessa saappaat jaloistaan. Eren kääntyy lopulta selälleen kuin luovuttanut taistelija ja antaa kapteenin nostaa itsensä ylös. Hän ei ole varma, olisiko jaksanut kävellä itse edes ulko-ovelle.

"Eren!" hän kuulee Mikasan huudahtavan kun he saapuvat keittiöön lähteäkseen. Tyttö nappaa Survey Corps-viittansa naulakosta ja asettaa sen Erenin peitoksi. "Tulen katsomaan sinua heti kun ehdin!"

Hetken Erenistä tuntuu siltä kuin hän alkaisi itkeä uudelleen ja hän hautaa nopeasti kasvonsa syvemmälle kapteenin rintakehää peittävään kauluspaitaan.

"Ei hänellä ole hätää," Levi sanoo virallisemmalla äänellään. "Näet hänet jo tänä iltana."

Mikasa näyttää helpottuvan tiedosta ja avaa heille oven. Eren raottaa toista silmäänsä ja huomaa suuren, mustan hevosen joka odottaa heitä pihassa syöden rauhallisesti heinää märästä maasta. Kapteeni auttaa pojan varovasti eläimen selkään ennen kuin nousee itse istumaan hänen taakseen. Sitten mies komentaa hevosen liikkeelle ja Eren kuulee ympärillään vain tasaisen kavioiden kapseen sekä takanaan istuvan Levin hengityksen.

Hän on niin uupunut että antaa vartalonsa nojautua kapteenia vasten vaivautumatta edes pahoittelemaan asiaa. Levin neutraali perusilme kuitenkin pysyy ennallaan eikä hän näytä vastustavan, joten Eren antaa kehonsa rentoutua sikäli kuin se on mahdollista hevosen kiihdyttäessä tahtinsa raviin.

Taivas on edelleen harmaa ja sadepisaroita putoilee harvakseltaan mutaiseen maahan. Kauempana pilvien välissä näkyy kuitenkin pieni aukko, josta aurinko jo yrittää työntyä esiin valaisten tietä yksittäisillä, vaaleilla säteillään. Erenin uupuneet silmät katsovat eteenpäin pitkien silmäripsien alta hänen taistellessaan nukahtamisen halua vastaan.

Hänen olonsa on niin epätodellinen. Tapahtuiko kaikki tämä oikeasti tänään?

"Kapteeni…"

"Hm?"

Levi kuulee Erenin huokaisevan syvään. "T-Tarkoititko oikeasti… Että... V-voin puhua sinulle j-jos joskus…"

Kapteeni hymähtää saaden hänet keskeyttämään lauseensa. "Tietenkin tarkoitin, en koskaan sano mitään, mitä en tarkoittaisi. Sitä paitsi puhuminen tekee hyvää kenelle tahansa, myös minulle. Nyt on kuitenkin tärkeintä saada sinut kuntoon."

Sitten hän pitää hetken tauon.

"Voihan olla, että joskus _minä_ tulen puhumaan sinulle."

* * *

 **A/N:**

.

.

.

En tiedä itsekään mitä tästä ajattelisi. ._.


End file.
